


The Sound of Breaking Glass

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: A random drabble that was written well before the season 6 finale, but turned out to be somewhat prophetic. Prompt:broken.





	The Sound of Breaking Glass

" _Hey_ , Karev, I said eyes open."

He struggles to comply, slits his lashes just enough that he can make out rough stubble and rounded shoulders.

He grins. It's only a little lopsided.

Chattering teeth clench around an _I'm fine_ that is almost the truth. Almost.

"Dude, your hands are up my shirt..."

"Dude, my hands are saving your life..."

The muffled reply tries, fails, to hide the building fear.

He risks a glance floor-ward. Gets distracted by his own blood. Too much more of it on the outside than the inside for his liking.

"Crap."

The understatement seems eloquently sufficient.


End file.
